


Sinister Echoes

by Starlight_Requiem



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Adult/Teenager relationship, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Blackmail, Blackouts, Blood As Lube, Child Death, Choking, Creepy Fluff, Crying, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Disturbing Themes, Eventual Smut, Five Nights at Candy’s - Candy’s Burgers & Fries, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Friendship, Frottage, Fucked Up, Gay Male Character, Hearing Voices, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Jeremy is fifteen and Vincent is forty one, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, NOT REBORINCA'S AU, NOT YOU VINCENT SIT DOWN, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive and Protective Purple Guy, On the Run, Oof read at your own risk, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pretty Much Everything Is Non Con, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rated For Violence, Repressed Memories, Schizophrenia, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Abuse, Shapeshifting, Shyness, Slow Build, Someone help Jeremy, Sorry Not Sorry, Stalking, The Marionette is not a good guy, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vincent is a creepy ass man, Vincent is insane, Voice Kink, sentient animatronics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Requiem/pseuds/Starlight_Requiem
Summary: When life comes at you fast, it comes hard, and that's what led Jeremy Fitzgerald to become the shattered, anxious teenager he is today.But he decided enough was enough when he broke free from a vicious cycle of neglect and abuse at the hands of his own flesh and blood.Starting a new life as a runaway in a quiet town and landing a part time job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as the newest night watch, he comes across a head security guard, an odd man who has a severe interest in the boy to the point of borderline fixation.Things seem pretty straightforward on the surface, but there's a deeper evil lying beneath the woodwork, and a strange puppet master is at the helm.Now captive and forced to participate in a twisted plan, the strange guard insists he’s special, but won't say his reason, coercing the broken boy into satisfying the Purple Guy’s deranged appetite.Secrets are unveiled.And his sanity is beginning to crack.





	Sinister Echoes

* * *

_[ I will draw you in_

  
_Whisper sweet nothings in your ear to build you up and make you feel important; special_

  
_Bind you to me in ways you cannot possibly imagine_

  
_We will become as one, body and soul...forever._

  
_And then I’ll drag you into an eternal darkness and into my arms.]_

* * *

His whole body shook, bones rattling in the constant fear of the future that loomed before him. Heart pounding so hard against his ribcage as his pulse pressed outward, jerking the veins.

It was a normal routine of his anxiety, where he felt his throat lock up and his palms glistening with beads of sweat that presented his figure with a cool sensation that caused his body to shudder and convulse slightly, stormy grays darting over to the sleek, black plastic of the phone near the wall.

So many what ifs, and all of the possible scenarios circulated through his mind. He'd get rejected because of his age, right? He didn't know if this place even hired teenagers; the information in the ad didn't exactly specify.

A quick glance down at the ad circled in red ink brought up the smiling face and glassy painted eyes of the animatronic top hat and black bow tie wearing bear known as Freddy along with the loud, bold text underneath the children's mascot.

**Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria!**

**Where fantasy and fun come to life!**

**Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am.**

**Monitor cameras and ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**No experience needed.**

Beaten and bruised fingers grasped onto the telephone, glancing down at the numbers blankly in hopes that they would save him from the broken home that'd trapped him in the emotional, verbal, and physical suffering.

_Forget the bitch. She doesn't matter now, she has no power here. So why the hell are you still hung up on her? Are you really that pathetic that you need to cling onto the past?_

This slithering whispery voice was nothing new in his fractured mind, in fact, it was the only one he heard now. No more happy or helpful encouragement that his thoughts would provide.

Now there was only hate and disgust that constantly hung over him like an infectious cloud. But in its own way, it helped him with his next harsh thought.

_Make the damn call, Jeremy._

_Come on, you're never going to get anywhere if you act like a fucking pussy all of the time._

_I don't care how nervous you are._

_Just. Do. It._

One pale finger managed to ease itself onto the first keypad, soon quickly dialing the correct order of numbers, and soon the earpiece was being pressed up against his ear where three rings were heard.

_Click._

"Uh? Hello? Hello? Hello? is Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria- where fantasy and fun come to life. Scott speaking. How can I help you?"

The man's voice on the other end was deep, but somewhat jittery with a combination of fatigue within his tone, almost like he was just as anxious of the call as Jeremy was. Heavy breathing came over the line and the young teen realized with a burst of a heavy weight of embarrassment that it'd came him.

Jeremy gripped the phone tightly, and instantly responded in his normal, stupidly soft and shy voice that's filled with nothing but stutters and pauses.

"Oh, uh...I-I..I'm sorry, I saw an ad in the p-paper a..about a part time job in the pizzeria..."

There was a shuffling of papers and a clear of a throat from the receiving line. The man sounded like he was checking something up, before he spoke again.

"Well, how old are you? You sound pretty young, but I-I really need to know, because we don't hire anyone under the age of eighteen."

And there it was. The swell of disappointment and fear that he felt before he made the call. His breath caught in the interior of his throat and Jeremy can feel his heartbreak as his hand squeezed the base of the phone so hard that he thought he'd snap the device in half.

"Hey, are you still there? Young man?"

He had to resort to begging, as reluctant as he was.

"I-I'm fifteen, and I know you just told me you guys d-don't take anyone under the age of consent, but please... please, I need the money…" A familiar wetness formed in the corners of his eyes out of desperation, and before he could hold his emotions back, tears were steadily cascading down his cheeks, voice cracking.

There was a soft sigh on the other end, and the boy knew Scott was losing his patience, and why wouldn't he? He'd been called by some dumb, stuttering, overly emotional kid looking for a job and the man probably had more important job related work to attend to than comfort.

"Oh no, pl-please...look, I-I'm sure you're nice, but rules are rules, young man. I'm so sorr-"

The man halted in mid sentence and a soft murmur of voices reached Jeremy; one is the man's, the other's was low and confident which made the boy pause in his heartbreak, unsure of what they were saying.

After about five minutes, a new voice answered after a soft intake of air. Velvety smooth and dark, soothing, a far contrast from the previous.

"Don’t cry, kid...I'm gonna get you in."

Jeremy froze and sniffed quietly, unable to stop his lower lip from quivering. This man seemed actually wanting to help him, and disbelief ate away at his mind for a split second. He'd received "help" once far too many at his old school, only to have someone take advantage of him in one way or another. So he was a bit skeptical, but did wanted to give him the benefit of a doubt. 

"T-thank you...s-so much...but w-what abou-?"

The guy must be a mind reader because he answered what the boy was going to ask right before the words are out of his mouth.

"Forget about Scott, this is about you. Look, we'll talk over the details when you arrive. How's tomorrow around…." A pause. "...Nine sound? It'll be a date between just between you and me."

There almost appeared to be a hint of flirtation in his tone, and Jeremy went slack jawed, unsure how to formulate a proper response; after all, it wasn't every day you're being hit on by an adult man. He managed to get his mind back on track soon enough to the voiced inquiry. 

Maybe this could be a new start for him and he knew he needed to begin looking on the brighter side of his rough life?

"... Yes, s-sir...I'll be there." He replied quietly and the man's response was to laugh breathily into the phone, like Jeremy said something that was almost arousing in some way. Almost as if he was turned on. He talked akin to someone who had came across a long lost friend at random and couldn't wait to catch up on old times. Far too excitable. Far too eager.

"Good. I'd tell you the details about Fazbear's, but there are certain regulations I need to follow — can't be getting into too much trouble. Oh, and one last thing, don’t worry about finding me. Chances are, I’ll be the one finding _you_. Alright? Please do have a _wonderful_ evening."

The phone clicked off without another word and Jeremy sunk down into the couch cushions where his body was fatigued and weighed down from his past anxiety. Placing aside the stranger's odd behavior in the back of his mind, pale arms wrapped around an old pillow.

His heart pounded in fear at the thought of actually getting a job and the pain in his chest was slowly ebbing away as well as his heart rate decreasing after what was like an eternity. Breathing aided in soothing his nerves.

He obeyed the resting needs of his body without fight and made contact with the soft bed, closing his eyes. The last thing he thought about before falling into a deep sleep was the hope of a better tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any constructive criticism, please leave it in your comments. I can only get better if people help me out.
> 
> Also, before you say "The first chapter was too short", I sometimes have trouble with making the first ones of my stories long and detailed. And this happened to unfortunately be one of those times. 
> 
> So that was why, I'm asking if anyone would be interested enough in helping me revise the chapter a bit, be a beta reader of sorts for the ones I have trouble with.
> 
> I already have the second chapter and where Jeremy's first shift happens planned, so I just need that extra little push.
> 
> I've never collaborated with anyone before, so I think it'd be pretty fun.
> 
> But you'd need to be okay with underage stuff also know as age gap pairings. So, say in the comments if you're interested. 
> 
> On my last note, it sucks Five Nights at Freddy's is kind of dead. I don't want it to die, and I don't want my good ideas to go unnoticed by the fandom. 
> 
> So, anyway please, please, guys. Help me out? I despise asking anyone for help because it makes me feel weak and I want to try to figure things out on my own. But everytime I do, I end up feeling insanely frustrated with myself, like "How can I do this properly?"
> 
> Maybe I am just putting too much pressure on myself to be the best.


End file.
